If Dreams Can Kill
by Hana No Chi
Summary: A girl out of this world comes and has something that may cost her life who will be there to help?Pairings inside....
1. Enter Zarra Kagenochi

If Dreams Can Kill

I would like to thank Allismine for rewriting this for me and Twilight-to-nightfall for reviewing my fic it's the same thing just edited. Thanks Guys!

Warning: May contain stuff that doesn't even exist in Naruto, characters may be OCC, this is my first fan fiction so please tell the truth and I don't mind flames there just opinions.( There 15 all of them except team Gai there 17, The Team Gaara's in are as the age's follow Gaara 16, Tenmari 19, and Kankuro 18. My OC is 14 I know she's young but it's part of my plan and sorry if I have bad grammar or spelling)

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto or any of it I only own my OC and places I made up and a song or two and the plot.

Summary: A girl out of this world comes and has something that may cost her life who will be there to help?Mainly Sasuke x OC, Shikamaru x OC, and Neji x OC and Gaara x OC .( Final pairing would be voted or if I want it to be a certain way.)

Genre: Romance/Action/and Adventure.

Rated: T( For violence,a bit of cursing, and to top it off blood for now)

"Blah"(Talking)

'Blah'(Thinking)

**Blah**(Dreams or Flashbacks)

_Blah_(someone singing a song or playing one

**Blah**( When the reader needs to know this is very important.)

Blah(Parts of Zaara's Past slowly coming to her)

(A/N: Blah)(Authoress Notes)

Now to the story...

My name is Zaara Kagenochi(A/N: Zaara Kagenochi literally means Desert Shadow of blood and Zaara is an Arabic Word Kagenochi is Japanese.)I am a sin for my life has been nothing but blood, lies, and battles for I was created for a weapon the only ones I know who have sheared at least ¼ of the same pain as me is in a fictional tale also known as the world of Naruto...My friends are in that world... my only friends...are...gone...I'm...empty...I wished at least some of this pain would leave me for I can no longer cry any more tears but blood...This is my story.. and my life.

-----------------------------------------------Naruto's World-------------------------------------

Zaara's Pov. 'Where am I...awwhh...my head...', Zaara thought, while still attempting to remember exactly where she was. 'Not to mention my shoulder hurts like hell right now...' "Hey, Sakura-chan! Is she alive?", someone asked, in an obnoxiously loud voice. "Shut up, Naruto, you baka, or your going to wake her up!", hissed another voice. Her voice was feminine. 'So that voice must belong to the so-called Sakura...", Zaara thought. 'And the loud one must be Naruto...wait...Naruto? But that means...' But Zaara's thoughts were interrupted suddenly by Sakura's voice. "K-Kakashi-sensei...look at this..."

"Huh? What is it, Sakura?", asked a voice, that seemed disconcerned by Sakura's inquiry. 'So...', Zaara thought, 'I'm either correct, or I've gone completely insane...this is...Naruto's World...' She smirked happily. 'So I'm finally back.' "Good, she's awake.", said yet another familiar voice. "Can we go now?" It was none other than Mr. Impatient Sasuke.

End of Zaara's Pov. Start of normal Pov.

"Shut up, Sasuke-Teme!", replied Naruto. "It's ok, Naru-kun, let it go...", replied Zaara softly. "But..." Naruto began to argue, but his thoughts were interrupted by a MAJOR realization. "WAIT, HOW DO YOU KNOW MY FREAKN' NAME?" Oh, the freakin' joy of having Naruto scream so freakin' loud that everyone would become freakin' deaf and everyone's left or right eye began to freakin' twitch. "Don't you remember me, Naru-kun?", Zaara replied, still holding her soft tone of voice. "It's me, Zaza-chan..." Naruto and Sakura were like: O.O, but Sasuke and Kakashi were just confused with the whole situation. "Zaza-chan...", Sakura said, uncertainly. "Oh my God, it's really you! So the MaNoChi gang is back together!", she said, high-pitched and excited. Zaara had a small smile on her face. "Hai...Guys...Hai..."

"Um...Miss...", Kakashi said, confused. "We--" But Zaara interrupted. "Zaara...Zaara Kagenochi." Yet again, everyone who heard this probably looked like this: O.O, but Naruto and Sakura stared down at her sadly, probably knowing what she's been through. 'But...', Kakashi thought, 'The rumors said that Zaara Kagenochi was a BOY, of Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto's age...' To his surprise, today he found out that the so-called Kagenochi Clan heir was actually an heirESS.(A/N: Now ain't that screwy.) 'So...', Sasuke thought, 'This is the last Kagenochi...but I thought she was a he...strange...she didn't try to glomp me like every other female I've ever met...and she is a lot less annoying...and...she's...beauti--wait! I hardly KNOW her! I JUST MET HER! That's it, I've been hanging around Kakashi too much.' Sasuke looked the strange girl over.

She strangely had a very light version of purple hair that were in low pigtails hiting her back (A/N: Think of tsunade's hairstyle.), with two small red and black stars hanging to the ties on each side of the pigtails, loosely hung. She had crimson red eyes that had a dash of sliver, and something else...something showing more emotionally-based...hatred, maybe? She also had two plain sliver hoop earrings, and two more silver piercings on her right ear. She had a depressed look on her face, yet she still looked as innocent as a newborn baby. She wore a red kohona headband that was tied loosely around her waist, and a grey, worn-out, leather choker with a glazed star bottle that contain a red liquid...it resembled...blood...She was also wearing a shirt resembling Ino's, but pitch black. A belly ring was visible in between the bandages around her stomach; it had a silver crescent moon on it with a small ruby jewel filling in the missing part of the moon. She had bandages tightly wrapped around her arms and stomach. Her hands had black, wrist length gloves that were fingerless. She wore a very baggy, dark red (almost black) skirt, that reached a bit past her thigh. She had a dark red kunai holester hanging on her left side; it look like it was practically falling off. She wore a silver scroll holder the same way but hanging on her right side instead. It carried lots of scrolls with a strange insignias on it. Last but not least, her shoes were same as Tsunade's, but with crimson red laces that went up to her knee. "It's been too, long Zaza-chan.", Sakura said, beaming down at her. Zaara simply smirked. "Hai...much too long."

Well that's chapter one (cough) remix (cough) and since I didn't keep my promise about chap 2 I'll give youmy loyalreaders a pic of Zaara soon when my friend emails it to me chapter two should come soon maybe in June since I have to finish my exams ( T.T) I HATE TESTS! Well please Rate and review and if you have any ideas for the story please tell me and remember this is my first story.

Hana No Chi


	2. TV, rain, and backstabbers

If Dreams Can Kill

* * *

Sorry this chap is so extremely short but I had writers block so I had to watch Bugges Bunny and daffy Duck cartoons to get ideas don't ask.

* * *

Warning: May contain stuff that doesn't even exist in Naruto, characters may be OCC, this is my first fan fiction so please tell the truth and I don't mind flames there just opinions.( There13 all of them except team Gai there 14, The Team Gaara's in are as the age's follow Gaara 15, Tenmari 17, and Kankuro 16. My OC is 11 I know she's young but it's part of my plan and sorry if I have bad grammar or spelling) 

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto or any of it I only own my OC and places I made up and a song or two and the plot.

Summary: A girl out of this world comes and has something that may cost her life who will be there to help?Mainly Sasuke x OC, Shikamaru x OC, and Neji x OC and Gaara x OC .( Final pairing would be voted or if I want it to be a certain way.)

Genre: Romance/Action/and Adventure.

Rated: T( For violence,a bit of cursing, and to top it off blood for now)

"Blah"(Talking)

'Blah'(Thinking)

**Blah**(Dreams or Flashbacks)

_Blah_(someone singing a song or playing one)

**Blah**( When the reader needs to know this is very important.)

Blah(Parts of OC's Past slowly coming to her)

(A/N: Blah)(Authoress Notes)

Now to the story...

* * *

"So Zaza-chan...HOWTHEBLOODYHELLDIDYOUGETBACKHEREIMEANYOUWERE-KILLEDBY-"Naruto was babbling on(A/N: If you didn't understand what the hell Naruto said this is what he said screaming HOW THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU GET BACK HERE I MEAN YOU WERE KILLED BY...and that when..)until Sakura right-hooked him right in the kisser and she said...or rather screamed"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU BAKA CAN'T YOU SEE SHE AIN'T PAYING ATTENTION TO YOU" (and as always Naruto would go...)"AHHH Sakura-chan that hurt" Naruto said trying to sound innocent..and then Zaara just laughed out loud and Sakura and Naruto were like 0o0 but then Naruto just put on his usual fox-like grin but then it change to one saying 'omg it's the end of the world' and he said" Holy Crap!Zaza-chan actually laughed call Tsuade-obachan Zaza-chan is really sick!" Naruto said spazzing about her and waving his arms in the air like an idiot"Naru-kun I'm fine jeez can't I crack once in a while"Zaara said while trying to calm down the spazzing blond boy and that's how the trip lasted for the next three hours... 

After Naruto gaining several hits from Sakura, Zaara laughing at there antics, Sasuke stealing a glance from time to time at Zaara, and Kakashi reading that gross book of his they made camp for the rest of the night. While **almost** everybody was sleeping in there tents, Zaara snuck out of her tent and went to a large clearing that was surrounded by trees "sigh.. well this'll do." Zaara said hoping to find a smaller spot to do whatever she was going to do. She suddenly did a bunch of hand signs and she screamed "Sound Stop Justu" and a big clear bubble surrounded the whole clearing then she did another combo of hand signs and screamed "Rock Formation Jutsu" and she slammed her hands to the ground and a large tower-like rock formation slowly climed to the sky but suddenly a...shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" We've interrupted the following programing to report some major news" A woman suddenly appered on the t.v. (A/N:ha you didn't think I'll Write that did you) "No, no, aw hell no this can not be happening damn it damn it" A girl said while still cursing.

She hadaverage skin and was not thin like a stick or in our case like Sakura or Ino but she wasn't fat either she was in the middle she had eyes that were strangely the color of green tea and she had long, silky, raven colored hair that reached her sholders (A/N: I'm gonna add a pic of her to my profile) and she was wearing a black leather tank top that had fish net sleeves that went to her knuckles and wrapted arround her fingers like a glove and she had on a black leather capries and she also had on a big belt that was obviosely black with spikes on it, around her neck was a green tea color and black strips pattern scarf and on she was currently bare foot. " Damn, well I might as well go for a walk" The girl said when a voice screamed out" Ivy if your going out be back by dinner and take an umbrella" and Ivy screamed back "ok ma" so before she left she put on a pair of green tea colored sneakers and grabed a black umbrella and she stormed out of her house. ' Damn I stillcan't belive I've missed more than half of Naruto...stupid emergancy news' Ivy thought angerily and what do you know Ivy's mom had a reason to tell her to take an umbrella it started to rain hard, suddenly Ivy felt a blade stab her back and she looked to the ground and found blood falling and mixing with the rain'What the freaken' Hell is going on,who stabed me,damn I lost to mu-" Ivy thought but as she just fainted of blood lost.

" Well is she alright cause I want to get out of here this is too troublesome" Shikamaru asked Asuma as he replied " Damn she's barely alive", then Ino butted in."Then what the hell are we still here let's get moving and take her to a docter right now" and they replied "Right/ uhh this is too troublesome".

* * *

Well it's official I've screwed with you heads now more than ever and again I'm sorry this chap is soooo short well please R & R. Ja ne! 

Hana No Chi


	3. Hugs, Pink Monkies, and new cloths

If Dreams Can Kill

* * *

Woah this chapter is what I'll consider one of the longest I've ever wrote. I dedicate this chapter to Twighlight-to-Nightfall also known as TTN.

* * *

Warning: May contain stuff that doesn't even exist in Naruto, characters may be OCC, this is my first fan fiction so please tell the truth and I don't mind flames there just opinions.

( There 12 all of them except team Gai there 13 I know I wrote different ages before but this is going to be a year before the graduation exam. My OC is 11 I know she's young but it's part of my plan and sorry if I have bad grammar or spelling)

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto,any songs I put in it or anything else. I only own my three Ocs witch are Ivy, Ichigo, and Hoshiko. Ruri belongs to Twilight-to-nightfall I'm just borrowing her for my story.

Summary: A girl out of this world comes and has something that may cost her life who will be there to help?

Pairings: Sasuke x Ivy,

Shikamaru x Ivy,

Gaara x Ivy,

Neji x Ruri,

Kiba x Ichigo,

and last but not least Kakashi x Hoshiko.

Genre: Humor/Action/and Adventure.

Rated: T( For violence,a bit of cursing, and to top it off blood for now)

"Blah"(Talking)

'Blah'(Thinking)

**Blah**(Dreams or Flashbacks)

_Blah_(someone singing a song or playing one)

**Blah**( When the reader needs to know this is very important.)

(A/N: Blah)(Authoress Notes)

(Hoshiko is 21 and is the sensei of Ruri, Ichigo, and Ivy)

(From now on I will call Ivy either Dani or Ivy cause Ivy is her nickname and Dani is her real first name)

(I wrote a big mistake in chapter 2 I wrote that Ino's team found her I was suppose to write that Kakashi found her...hehe sorry about that cause rookie Nine are still in the academy and the graduation test is a year away hehe...)

* * *

Now to the story...

* * *

A day after **Kakashi** found our Raven hair, green tea color obsessed,gothic friend (A/N:yeah you read right she's a goth...deal with it) a girl with red short hair that reached her neck was found by Anbu and she was around the same area as Dani and apparently only had a huge bump on her head (A/N: Cause she crashed into too many fire walls... lol) and since they were found in the same area they were hospital roommates (A/N: Made sense to me)The red head was now known as Ruri was awake and in there room.

* * *

Start of Normal POV.

* * *

"Meh..."Dani said while attempting to shield her eyes from the suns rays...I'm guessing she ain't a morin' person and neither am I. "Morin' little sis!" Ruri said while giving Dani a bone-crushing hug. (A/N: woah... Owch... and if you don't know Ruri is a two years older than Dani so she's 13 and Dani is 11) "owowowowow I'm glad to see you too sis but can you let go of me, please ...oi vay" Dani said while her face stared to turn purple...then blue...then green ...and yellow with black pocka dots... "Oh sorry sis..hehe" Ruri said while letting go of Dani and Dani's face returned back to it's normal verypale self..."OMG WERE ANIME PEOPLE!" Ruri said while she just noticed that she was drawn like a Japanese cartoon. 

She had red short hair like I said before and soft brown eyes...she was now wearing a white tee-shirt that says in reddish letters 'Men are monkeys, monkeys are perverts, and perverts are brainless losers.' (A/N: but not all men are monkeys that are perverts that are brainless losers...lol) , a black denim skirt, red/white strip stockings that reached her knees, and red boots that reached a bit over her ankle. "I look hot!" Ruri said while she twirled around a bit. Dani's left eye twitched and she said"...sigh...this is so troublesome...".

"Ivy your acting like Mr. Lazy-ass-who-gets-wipped-by-miss-piggy" Ruri said. Every time Rurirefured to Shikamaru that way she was either sugar high or just plain high...witch was quite normal in her case. "Meh...I don't care he's cool he wears green and is a genius" Dani said. Dani had her hair a bit shorter than before and she now had brown eyes instead of green ones...and as for what's she's wearing...a hospital gown..

"I got you some cloths, too Ivy" Ruri said while she threw a bag to her sister's direction. "Thanks and there better be no pink in here" Ivy sad while she cought it and she checked inside of the bag to see wnat her sister had bought for her to wear when she could leave cause the old cloths she wore, yeah those were destoried cause of all the slashes, blood, and cuts in them. Why did Ivy tell her sister that there better be no pink cloths in the bag? Well it all started when Ivy was five...

* * *

End of Normal POV.

Start of flashback

* * *

**There was a five year old Ivy whowas hugging her pink monkey plushie that was named "Miss Starwberry". Oh how Ivy loved Miss Strawberry oh so much. Ivy would do everything with Miss Starwberry she would swim with her, play with her, and dance with her, too. But one day there was a family reunion and her cousin Ron came, too. Ronloved to make Ivy cry.**

**So...Ron stole Miss Strawberry from Ivy while she was taking a nap. Ron took a pink light bulb, Miss Strawberry, and avoice recorder and he went to Ivy's basement. At the basement Ron changed the light bulb into the pink one he brought with him. Then he started to say something in a very girlish voice wit voicech may I say sounded like Hello Kitty gettig runned over by a pick-up truck...anyway after he finished speaking into the recorder, Ron grab Miss Strawberry and he riped her head off...fluffy cotton going all over the floor...he then put the head back on and made it look like it wasn't torn off, he put Miss Strawberry next to a crate and the voice recorder behind the crate...then he turn the light on so the basement was pink. **

**A while later Ivy woke up and she was looking for Miss Strawberry. She looked everywere but the only place left was...the basment(A/N:play creepy/horror music now)...Ivy opened the door to the basment and the room was a the color of evil...it was pink...Ivy was creeped out by this..."Miss Strawberry are you down here?". Ivy asked thinking that the stuffed monkey would acually reply to her question...she got no anwser so she walked down the flight of stairs slowly... and when she arrived to the bottom of the basment...there was Miss Strawberry...The door closed behind Ivy...now all we can see was the door...then there was a scream...it was Ivy's...(A/N: End the music already!)**

* * *

End of flashback

Start of Normal POV.

* * *

So that's why Ivy doesn't like the color pink she is scared of it...anyway Ivy went into the bathroom to get dressed into the cloths her sister Ruri bought for her." And Ivy I bought you a hair-dye kit it's in the bottom of the bag!". "Ok thanks you read my mind!" Ivy said while she looked for the hair-dye kit.'Hmmm...I'm only gonna do the tips' Ivy thought about how much of her hair she would dye.

* * *

three hours later...

* * *

Ivy came out of the bathroom in the cloths her sister had bought for her it looked nice. She looked like a skater punk type of person and it suites her quite well.(A/N: I'm gonna put a pic of what Ivy looks like now) and the dye came to looked great on her, too. Ruri opened her mouth to speak but then the door opened and there was kakashi, the fourth hokage, and two random Anbu dudes...Ivy and Ruri read enough Naruto OC fanfics to know where this was gonna go...this was gonna take a long time...

* * *

Me: Well that was chapter three it was the longest I've ever typed...anyway the next story to be up dated is 'Shizuka:A Kunochi Fairy Tale'. The next chapter is gonna be a small time skip so right now it's July 29 in the story and it'll be a two month-skip. Anyway I need some votes on who's gonna torchere Haruno Sakura...

Ruri:You mean Harpy lady #2352522254245234341.5 ?

Me:Yes Ruri I do mean her.

Sakura: Hey!

Me: Ah shut up I have a **LOT** of pranks I could make Ruri and Ivy witch may I add will happily pull on your poor-big-forheaded fate.

Sakura:...

Ruri & Ivy: Can we, can we oh please we want to!

Me: later in the chapters girls...anyway will it be the evil silent Ivy, the funnypranksteress Ruri, or the troublesome two (witch is Ivy & Ruri)...I'm thinking of the troublesome two...lol...anyway Rate & Reveiw, everyone!

-Hana No Chi


	4. Plushies, Plans, and Donuts

If Dreams Can Kill

* * *

Sorry this took a bit long to get out but that was cause I was packing for a trip. So enjoy!

* * *

Warning: May contain stuff that doesn't even exist in Naruto, characters may be OCC, this is my first fan fiction so please tell the truth and I don't mind flames there just opinions. 

( There 12 all of them except team Gai there 13 I know I wrote different ages before but this is going to be a year before the graduation exam. My OC is 11 I know she's young but it's part of my plan and sorry if I have bad grammar or spelling)

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto,any songs I put in it or anything else. I only own my three Ocs witch are Ivy, Ichigo, and Hoshiko. Ruri belongs to Twilight-to-nightfall I'm just borrowing her for my story.

Summary: A girl out of this world comes and has something that may cost her life who will be there to help?

Pairings: Sasuke x Ivy,

Shikamaru x Ivy,

Gaara x Ivy,

Neji x Ruri,

Kiba x Ichigo,

and last but not least Kakashi x Hoshiko.

Genre: Humor/Action/and Adventure.

Rated: T( For violence,a bit of cursing, and to top it off blood for now)

* * *

"Blah"(Talking) 

'Blah'(Thinking)

**Blah**(Dreams or Flashbacks)

_Blah_(someone singing a song or playing one)

**Blah**( When the reader needs to know this is very important.)

_**Blah**_(when it's a letter, tag, or note)

(A/N: Blah)(Authoress Notes)

* * *

(From now on I will call Ivy either Dani or Ivy cause Ivy is her nickname and Dani is her real first name) 

(Ruri & Ivy have a love/hate sister relationship)

(I have nothing to say but Read and Reveiw, please)

* * *

It's been two months since, Ivy and Ruri got to Kohona, the funny thing is they thought that Ivy was older for some errrr, physical reasons, yea that's it for physical reasons. Anyway, lets meet the troublesome duo in there apartment.

* * *

Ivy's alarm clock just woke her up and she didn't want to wake up so she grabbed the nearest weapon and started to stab the table were her clock was but missed every time so, she dropped the kunai and open a drawer and there was a note in there that was on top of a sludge hammer. The note said... 

"**O_pen in case I miss every time I try to kill my clock_**"

So she grabbed the sludge hammer that was there and smashed the alarm clock to trillions of tiny pieces.

" Yawn...morning already?" Ruri said while she rubbed her eyes. "If you hear the smashing of my clock, duh" Ivy said while she digged her way out of her "Bishi plushies" (stuffed dolls of Anime boys). " Yawn no need to be cranky in the morning you bishi obsessed sister of mine" Ruri said while she pointed to all her plushies of anime guys, in the mountain of plushies that was in her bed there was a Naruto, Haku, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Gaara, Kiba, Obitio, Itachi, Kakashi, and a Rock Lee plushie that was covering her while she was in the bed before.

" So I divided my obsession for each guy unlike you, your obsessed with Nenji " Ivy said while she smirked. It was true there was 3 Neji plushies, 5 Neji bobble heads, a poster of the Byakugan, and a collection of Neji key chains. Ruri blushed and she threw a pillow at her sister. "Ya missed" Ivy told Ruri while she dodged a pillow, then a Neji plushie, then a monkey wrench, then a sink. " You suck at throwing you know that?" Ivy said while she went to her closet. "Yea...I know..." Ruri said while she had an evil smirk on her face and pulled on a rope that had a tag that said...

"**_Pull on me if you miss hitting Dani with the pillow, Nejums pushie # 3, monkey wrench, and the sink_**"

Then a **HUGE** bucket of freezing cold water appeared over Dani's head and it fell on her, I bet you can guess what happen to her...she got soaked.' Maybe I should of filled the bucket with chocolate or jelly instead...or maybe I should start to run...' Ruri thought while she sweat dropped, and started to tippy toe out of there room, but it was too late."WHAT THE HECK! THAT WAS FREAKIN' COLD, RURI!" Ivy said while she grabbed her sludge hammer and started to chase Ruri. "Wahhhh I'm too young to be smashed up to trillions and billions of super tiny pieces!" Ruri screamed out while she was running away from her pissed off, bipolar, armed, Gothic sister.

* * *

An hour later...

* * *

After the mayhem and chaos Ivy & Ruri were walking to school. Ivy wore a very baggy black jacket with the hood covering her head and almost all of her face, but on the back there was a patch that was sowed on, it was a skull that had two pencils behind it forming an X, black baggy boy pants with two belt hanging around her waist forming an X, and a pair of the regulation shinobi sandals in black. The hood only lets you see her chin. She had a black backpack that she was dragging.

As for Ruri she had on a cream colored bandanna on her head. She was wearing a cream colored top that ended at the bottom of her chest but had bandages wrapped from there till her stomach, a forest green vest was on top of that and it was sleeveless and opened, a triangle-shaped jade necklace hanged around her neck, bandages were rapped around her arms from her wrists to her elbow , black finger-less wrist length gloves, a forest green skirt that reached the middle of her thigh, but she wore cream colored shorts under her skirt, while a dagger was hanging from her belt and it hung loosely. She had cream colored boots that reached her knees. She had a cream/orange backpack on her back, while she hugged the straps close to her.

"Sooo...what's the plan again?" Ruri asked while she kicked a rock...that kinda flew and broke a window so she began to whistle like when a person does when they did something wrong. "Ehhhh...It was the rocks fault not mine". " Right..." Ivy rolled her eyes. " Anyway plan A1 operationG.E.N.D.E.R C.R.A.Z.E. is for me to dress like a guy, get a bunch of fan girls, piss of Tori Kuso(A/N: it means bird crap and she was referring to Sasuke) enough to make him fight me, and then when he loses I'll reveal I'm a girl witch will screw with my dude-form fan girls and Tori Kuso's head a lot!" Ivy said while she smiled under her hood. Ruri rubbed her hands and spoke " Oh yes! this is going to be pure awesomeness!".

"Well lets start screwing this place! Yatta!" Ivy said while she shot her left arm into the air. "Right!" Ruri copied Ivy's action.

* * *

Inside the Acadmy...

* * *

Ivy and Ruri walked into the classroom. "Oh there you are, Ms.Willows (Ivy) & Ms.Willows (Ruri), come in." Iruka said while he smiled at his new students(A/N: Just keep reading it gets better).Since it was the firstday of school all the students were catching up with there freinds, but there was Naruto sitting in a corner by himself, and knowing Ivy & Ruri they want to be freinds with Naruto, so they walked up to him. "Hey/Hello!" Ivy & Ruri greeted Naruto. "What do you want..." Naruto greeted with sadness in his voice. "We just want to be your freinds..." Ivyanwsered Naruto she sat down next to him. 

"Oh my godthere acually talking to the freak" A random girl #1gossiped withrandom girl #2. "I know...wait is the one with the hood a boy or a girl?" the random girl #2asked. "I think it's a bo- OW!" the random girl #1 couldn't finish what she was saying cause Ruri & Ivy started to throw donuts at the random girl #1 & #2. " TAKE THAT YA LIPOSUCION OBESSED, PREPPY, GIRLY GIRL, TORI KUSO ZOMIBIE FAN GIRLS!" Ruri said while she threw a jelly donuts at them.

"YEA!" Ivy yelled.The funny part is that Iruka wasn't there he went to the teacher's lounge."Want one?" Ruri asked Naruto while showing him a glazed donut and she threw a chocolate sprinkled donut at the two random girls. " heheno thanks, I'm Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto anwsered trying not to burst out laughing at whatIvy & Ruri were doing to two girls that were talking trash about him. "I'm Ivy Willows and the girl that threw the jelly donut is my sister, Ruri Willows" I vy said while she threw a strawberry donut at then two girls.

"Come on Naruto join us!" Ruri saig while a cannon appered out of nowhere and she filled it with donuts and shot it at the girls and she said "FIRE!". Naruto grabbed donuts and filled the canon and shot it at the new pissed off crowed of people. Ivy, Naruto, & Ruri were laughing like idots and shooting donuts at the growing crowed of people.(A/N: Jeez, what is Iruka doing in the teacher's lounge!...on second thought I don't want to know...) Then, Iruka just came back and saw the flying donuts coming his way...

* * *

Well I'm going to leave it at a cliffy! lol anyway the next story to be updated is "Shizuka: AKFT". and I have something I want everyone to pick one you like the mos tand send it in a reveiw. 

A. Pie

B.Cake

C.Ice cream

So I hope you enjoyed this chapter of "If Dreams can Kill" well, Ja Ne (good bye)!

-Hana No Chi


	5. I'm surrounded by idiots

If Dreams Can Kill

* * *

My excuse for this late chapter: I had to buy another computer. ; 

Warning: May contain stuff that doesn't even exist in Naruto, characters may be OOC, this is my first fan fiction so please tell the truth and I don't mind flames there just opinions.

( There 12 all of them except team Gai there 13 I know I wrote different ages before but this is going to be a year before the graduation exam. My OC is 11 I know she's young but it's part of my plan and sorry if I have bad grammar or spelling)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto,any songs I put in it or anything else. I only own my three Ocs witch are Ivy, Ichigo, and Hoshiko. Ruri belongs to Twilight-to-nightfall I'm just borrowing her for my story.

* * *

Summary: A girl out of this world comes and has something that may cost her life who will be there to help? 

Pairings: Sasuke x Ivy,

Shikamaru x Ivy,

Gaara x Ivy,

Neji x Ruri,

Kiba x Ichigo,

and last but not least Kakashi x Hoshiko.

* * *

Genre: Humor/Action/and Adventure. 

Rated: T( For violence, a bit of cursing, and to top it off blood for now)

* * *

"Blah"(Talking) 

'Blah'(Thinking)

**Blah**(Dreams or Flashbacks)

_Blah_(someone singing a song or playing one)

Blah( When the reader needs to know this is very important.)

**Blah**(when it's a letter, tag, or note)

(A/N: Blah)(Authoress Notes)

* * *

(From now on I will call Ivy either Dani or Ivy cause Ivy is her nickname and Dani is her real first name) 

(Ruri & Ivy have a love/hate sister relationship)

(I have nothing to say but Read and Review, please)

* * *

Let's have a little reminder of the last chapter shall we?

* * *

"Oh my god there actually talking to the freak" A random girl #1gossiped with random girl #2. "I know...wait is the one with the hood a boy or a girl?" the random girl #2asked. "I think it's a bo- OW!" the random girl #1 couldn't finish what she was saying cause Ruri & Ivy started to throw donuts at the random girl #1 & #2. " TAKE THAT YA LIPOSUCTION OBSESSED, PREPPY, GIRLY GIRL, TORI KUSO ZOMIBIE FAN GIRLS!" Ruri said while she threw a jelly donuts at them. 

"YEA!" Ivy yelled. The funny part is that Iruka wasn't there he went to the teacher's lounge." Want one?" Ruri asked Naruto while showing him a glazed donut and she threw a chocolate sprinkled donut at the two random girls. "um...no thanks, I'm Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto answered trying not to burst out laughing at what Ivy & Ruri were doing to two girls that were talking trash about him. "I'm Ivy Willows and the girl that threw the jelly donut is my sister, Ruri Willows" Ivy said while she threw a strawberry donut at then two girls.

"Come on Naruto join us!" Ruri said while a cannon appeared out of nowhere and she filled it with donuts and shot it at the girls and she said "FIRE!". Naruto grabbed donuts and filled the canon and shot it at the new pissed off crowed of people. Ivy, Naruto, & Ruri were laughing like idiots and shooting donuts at the growing crowed of people.(A/N: Jeez, what is Iruka doing in the teacher's lounge!...on second thought I don't want to know...) Then, Iruka just came back and saw the flying donuts coming his way...

* * *

' ...Oh Crap...' Ruri & Ivy thought at the same time, then the donut hit him on the face so he was temporally blinded by the donut's filling. " Dang...I got it!" Ruri then pulled Naruto by the collar of his jacket, Ivy by her leg, and she dragged them to the very top of the classroom, while throwing them into an empty seat, giving them a not so light landing. Then Ruri got random girl #1 & #2 and pushed them to where She, Naruto, and Ivy were, placing donuts in there hands, making it look like if they were the ones throwing the donuts, then she ran up to where Naruto & Ivy were while sliding there and having a rough landing, landing in time to see Iruka wipe off the donut filling from his face, and see who " Threw" the donuts. 

'...Suckers...' Naruto, Ivy, and Ruri thought at the same time. While they were laughing at Iruka yelling at the random girls, they didn't noticed a certain Drama King watching them.

* * *

After School...

" Hey Naruto you want to come to our house?" Ruri said while she picked up, her boom box, and shoved it into her shirt, Ivy sweat droped. " Eh yeah." Naruto said while getting out of his chair. They were currently standing in the hall 'cause they wanted to see Sasuke run for his gay life... (A/N: Bwahahahahaha I'm soooooo evil!)

* * *

**It was the end of class, Sasuke was already on the edge of his seat, he hated this time of day, the end of class, Where he wasn't safe anymore...the chase will begin...He glanced at the clock from the corner of his eyes...1 minute till the chase... tik... tik... tik... tik... tik... tik... tik... tik... tik... tik... tik... tik... bring! The Chase was on! Sasuke got up and started to walk slowly...then, THEY mimicked him, then...he ran for his gay life! THEM following behind!He ran down the hall to the left, then to the right, slide under the door, and opened the sliding door...they were right there...he turned to the other direction, but he didn't notice that the three Ramenteers were following him, while laughing there asses off! He was about to reach the "exit", he got there! (A/N: Just wait...) But...but...but it was the girl's locker room! Dum Dum Dum! They all glared evilly at Sasuke, not noticing he was Sasuke, and started to smack, yell, slap, punch, kick, scream, and bitch-slap Sasuke! Then in the background, you can see Ruri pull out a boombox out of her shirt, and it started to play "Miss New Booty", while Sasuke got the crap beaten' out of him by girls. Then you can see Ivy and Ruri dance with Naruto ( As Chibis), to the song. **

* * *

At Home...

* * *

" And we're here!" Ruri said while she opened the door by pulling out a chain saw, then wearing a white hockey mask, Ivy sighed, and pulled out an umbrella, it had a tag on it... 

"_**Pull out when Ruri's going to open the damn door...her way.."**_

The umbrella was a shiny black color (A/N: The one from her pic. ), then she pulled Naruto next to her, let the chunks fly. Ruri started to open the door, by cutting it in half, with, a shiny crome chainsaw. Naruto was going to say something, but apparently it's as if she read his mind, and answered him.

" Yeah, she opens door like this, we got insurance, in five months at this rate, I'll be freaken' rich, if she keeps opening our door like Jason opens people."

" I seriously don't get why a guy like you would room with his sister, that's so wr-" Naruto was interrupted by Ivy. " Um...I'm chick, dude..." Ivy said while she sweat dropped. Now it's Naruto's turn to react, and by react I ment that he anime fell into the ground. " Your a GIRL!" Naruto screamed in disbelief. " No need to yell...and um genetically yes..." Ivy then had a thinking face on. " I don't believe you..." Naruto said, why he eyed her, as if she was Ruri when she was playing the "game".

" Sigh everyone asks for proof now at days, don't they, sigh fine heres your freaking' proof..." Ivy said, Ruri was done "opening the door", so she was currently watching with some amusement, ok I'm a lier she was cracking up some much she was crying now in laughter, rolling on the floor.

Ivy dropped the umbrella, and took off her hoodie, and fact was that her undershirt was soaked earlier (A/N: look back at chapter two about the "soaking") so she was currently only wearing her bra (A/N: duh she's a girl, even though she's eleven. -sweat dropped-) but didn't give a damn, her cloths always seemed to suffer 'cause of Ruri. Then the most obvious thing happen, Naruto had gotten a trade mark anime nose bleed, making him fly to the other side of the house. " Houston, we have a liftoff" Ruri said while she was a chibi who was in red, white, and blue rocket, that blew up three seconds later after she flew. Ivy sighed. " I'm surrounded by idiots."

* * *

Well that was the freakin' late chapter 5, ladies and germs! Lol just kidding, anyway I'm really sooooooooooooo sorry that I haven't updated in a loooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong time, my excusse is at the top of this chapter. -.-;

Oh and about " Nana Trouble " I have to cancel it, the first chapter was done, but it's in my dead computer, and we threw it away T-T

So to make up for it, I'm going to start some other random story, 'cept me and my buds are going to be in it! Let the hell begin!

So was it good, was it bad, or was it just freakin' sad? Tell me in a reveiw, please!

Next to update is either " Shizuka: A kunochi fairy tale" also known as SAKFT, oooooooooooooooooorrr my new random story, you guys need to vote or I won't update, oh and speaking of updating I will now kinda give stupid demands, (doesn't everyone?) I will now ask that I get um...1 fan art drawing fro every five chapter I type for every story I write? and at least two reveiws for every chapter, it makes me feel good when I get reviews/flames! --; It gives me " moitivation".

lol well laterz!.

-Hana-chan


End file.
